


Clash

by Teawithmagician



Series: Rage [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: Kallig faces her rival and former lover and finds her own lack of passion disturbing. He is right, she has nothing to live for. Has he?





	Clash

An eye only was left of his face. An eye, a long dark eyebrow, and fury in the pupil. For the rest, he had a respirator. Darth Malgus' fashion, yet Malgus had more left of his face.

"There will be nothing left of you," Rage promised, his voice crackling in vocoder. His lightsaber flashed. 

"Of course," Kallig agreed indifferently. To freeze was the only chance not to feel the excruciating pain of seeing him again.

Kallig's lightsaber traced a line in the darkness of the tomb. Rage put his foot back, returning to his fighting stance. There was pure, unsolicited anger in his every move, the one that caused his nickname. Kallig lowered her hand with the lightsaber, looking at him in apathy. 

It hurt so much she couldn't feel anything. All frozen. Just the pain swirling inside.

"I will not spare you," he said, leaning forward. "Fight me. Fight!"

His yell echoed in the tomb, emptied and raided by generations of Sith acolytes. He must have descended here himself. When Kallig was already Darth Zash's apprentice, he just entered his trials. Tall, built to become heavier with age, noticeably athletic in his sixteen. Handsome. Unaware of it.

"Your birthday is so soon," Kallig muttered. She tried to remember his face under the respirator, how did it look like? It was brown eyes with long coal-black lashes, sharp jawline covered with curly beard, lovely moles on the cheek, appealingly full lips, everything she struggled to remember. "You will be twenty-five. Youngest man to claim the title."

"Shut up, Kallig," he raised his chin. Metallic collar, supporting his neck, clinked. "I made a mistake of sparing your life. I will definitely improve it today."

He rushed forward, raising his lightsaber in a powerful swipe as if it was a maul of pre-historic Sith warriors. Kallig looked at the blade flying in the air before her eyes, in its crackling she remembered his voice which spared her of hope years ago, here, in the Academy:

"You make me melt with those unnecessary sweet words. Move away? I can't move away from you, because I am intrigued by you. And I only like what I am intrigued with. The feeling you talk about. I know it. I woke up in the middle of the night just to respond to your messages... My lady."

Heat stang Kallig's cheek, she stepped away, led by an instinct. Rage turned around and attacked her, the razorblade of pure fire stopped at Kallig's waist, exploding with sparkles as it met her blade. She held the helve backward, meeting Rage's furious stare with one corporeal and one prosthetic eye. Rage pushed, Kallig ignited lightning, letting the shield of electricity embrace her arm.

Before unleashing, she bent over to Rage as close as she could, sensing the smell of his golden-brown skin mixed with heavy chemical odor cyborgs bore, and said:

"Do you know what Vitiate is going to devour Dromund Kaas just like he devoured his homeworld? Destroy every living being including you and everything you plan to claim?"

New expression popped up in his only eye. "This," Rage hissed. "This is... Damn it, it's quite possible."

He threw Kallig into the wall. Before she hit the carved stone, she released the lightning, gathered around her hand in a shining cocoon. Rage outstretched his hand and absorbed part of the lightning – his powers definitely grew – but stray lightning ricochetted on the cave walls hit him in the chest.

"You know, I wasn't going to die today," Kallig said, straightening up and shaking the dust off her ropes. Lightsaber in her hand was pointed to the ground. 

"You have nothing left to live for," Rage was rocking in flashes of electricity, steaming, but standing tall. Kallig tried to infuriate herself with his resistance, but she couldn't. Her heart bled.

"Do you?" she asked.


End file.
